Kei Tanishi
Kei Tanishi (田仁志 慧, Tanishi Kei) possesses a large body, which allows him to utilize his "Big Bang" serve that uses his weight and the gravity from falling in order to make a nearly nonreturnable serve. It takes a lot of stamina, which decreases its power over time, allowing it to be returned, which was taken advantage of by Ryoma. He is one of the former rivals of Ryoma who return to help him regain his memories. Appearance Tanishi is, overall, large, in both width and height. His skin is a darker tone, like the rest of the Higa team. He has short black hair and fairly small eyes. In The New Prince Of Tennis He became skinny after training in the mountains Personality Tanishi really enjoys eating however he reacts strongly to those who mock his weight. Tanishi has a violent streak, threatening to pound the freshman when they met at the net. History Nationals 7.Tanishi Ryoma.jpg 5.Tanishi carrying Ryoma.jpg 8.Twist Serve.jpg 9.Carioca Step.jpg 16.Tanishi style.jpg 11.Drive C effect.jpg 24.RBB effect.jpg Cool2.jpg Cool3.jpg Kei hit by Cool Drive.jpg Although his stocky build may suggest otherwise, Tanishi, buoyed by his monstrous strength, is not to be taken lightly. While the Shukuchihō was ineffective against Echizen Ryoma, Tanishi's powerful serve Big Bang overwhelmed his small opponent, forcing a decisive tiebreak. Unfortunately, Tanishi had walked right into Echizen's trap. Echizen deliberately had his racket knocked out of his hand by the serve so that he could conserve his strength while Tanishi exhausted. This gave Echizen the opportunity to aim for a service ace toward the last stretches of the match and secure the victory. U-17 Camp Sometime lafter the Nationals, the Higa team was invited to the U-17 Training Camp along with several other middle schoolers. All the Middle Schoolers are told to pair up with one another for a match, however the Mental Training Coach orders all pairs to play against each other in Singles tie-break elimination match where the loser is sent home from the camp. Tanishi plays against his partner Chinen Hiroshi and is defeated in an extremely tight match 15-17. All the Middle Schoolers that lost their tie-break are taken away from the camp by coach however the driver takes a detour and they are met by the Mental Coach who takes them to where the other middle schoolers that lost their tie-break games are. He tells them to climb Drunken Coach's Mountain by the camp if they want the chance to stay in the camp. Tanishi and the 26 other middle schoolers complete this task and end up meeting the High Schoolers who were unable to attain a ball from the helicopter. When they reach the top, they see the eliminated high schoolers training under the Drunken Coach. The Drunken Coach orders them about doing various tasks such as digging an enormous hole just for him to urinate in, and having a match which involved all High Schoolers against all Middle Schoolers and a dangerous Eagle hunt which involved the eagles hunting the students for balloons that were attached to their backs which were smeared with a scent that the eagles loved. Eventually, it was revealed that all these dangerous tasks were in fact beneficial to the losers and boosted their abilities greatly. Team Shuffle Later on, the 25 middle schoolers steal the Coach's sake, angering him to the point he decides they should all go back to the camp and start a revolution. They suddenly arrive at the end of the long drawn out Team Shuffle between Court 5 and Court 3, Tanishi and the middle school losers return to the camp just as the the Team Shuffle between the 5th Court of Middle Schoolers and the 3rd Court led by Irie is coming to a close and defeat the 2nd Court of that time. It is unkown which players defeated which members of the 2nd Court in the manga, however the Head Coaches decide that the 27 middle schoolers losers are allowed to replace the 2nd Court and become the new one after defeating them. They quickly handle the High Schoolers that have a problem with their return and the Coaches announce they are the new 2nd Court. Tanishi returns 4 balls at once. Showing his massive improvement. All of the middle schoolers engage in a pillowfight and then it is announced that the 1st Stringers return to the camp soon. Tanishi is then involved in the Camp Pillowfight. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Carioca Step This step allows Tanishi to move sideways at a constant speed. Shukuchihō A martial arts-based technique that gives the impression Tanishi is able to approach the net or baseline in 1 step. Big Bang A serve that packs a lot of power. It involves the user throwing the ball high up into the air and then leaping up in the air to hit it which causes the effect of an explosion or 'Big Bang' as the move is named. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 3 *Technique: 3 *Mental: 2 *Stamina: 1 *Power: 5 Personal Information *Hobbies: Buck and drake *Father’s Job: Restaurant owner *Use of Allowance: Junk Food *Favourite Motto: The bigger, the small *Strong Subject/s: Home Economics—Cooking *Worst Subject/s: Contemporary writings, Community (memorized thing) *Most visit school spot: School cafeteria *Favourite Color: ultramarine *Favourite Food: Ice cream, coke, rafute *Favourite Movie: Anime *Favourite Book: Gourmet manga *Favourite Music: Clattering type of music *Preferred Type: Girls that will talk to me *Ideal Date Spot you want to go: Disco *Thing you want right now: King Size Bed *Daily Routine: Second helpings *Dislike: Puzzles *Special skill: tong eating Trivia *As shown in Prince of Tennis OVA Episode 20, Tanishi is unaffected by Inui Juice. *Shin Prince of Tennis Pair Puri Vol 5 states Tanishi to be Power Player like Kawamura Takashi and Ishida Gin. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Higa Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:Okinawa Players Category:Kyushu Players Category:Power Play Users Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:October Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Libra